


Champion

by onceuponachildhood



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponachildhood/pseuds/onceuponachildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-game, post-battle, a mage hawke contemplates her goals and her choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion

Hawke wasn’t used to Viscount’s Way being so… quiet. The stones were illuminated almost gold in the pale dawn light. She didn’t stop to enjoy the silence or the beauty. Between Orsino and Meredith, she really just wanted to go sleep for a week.

No rest for the wicked, though, or so she’d heard. The sound of someone walking quickly in plate mail broke the peace of the morning. The templar- of course it was a templar, what else would make her morning worse- fell in at her side, following her lead toward the Keep. In her peripheral, she could see curly blond hair and eye-bags that might have even been worse than her own.

“You were going to have me arrested.”

Hawke made the accusation lightly enough, but Cullen’s shoulders still stiffened. “We were,” he agreed. Hawke had to admit, she was impressed. He hadn’t even broken stride. “Meredith’s idea. It always galled her that she had to let an apostate run free because of service to the city. With everything you’ve done now, we’d probably have to fight half the city just to reach you. If we even wanted to arrest you.”

The word choice wasn’t lost on her. “A pretty big if, I take it?” She didn’t wait for Cullen’s response, just continued up the steps of the Viscount’s Keep. “You could try, but I warn you against it. I’ve no wish to harm any more templars.”

“It relieves me to hear that, Champion.” They were silent, passing through the antechamber of the Keep. It chafed on her companion, she could tell, but Hawke could never pass up a moment for melodrama. Cullen followed her right up the stairs and into the old Viscount’s office. “What will you do now?”

Hawke grinned. She’d been waiting for someone to ask that. “What I should have done years ago,” she replied. She dropped down into the viscount’s chair behind the viscount’s desk and waited for the Knight-Captain to connect the dots.

“You don’t mean…” She waited, fingers interlaced and elbows on the desk like she belonged there. “You do. Maker’s breath.”

After all the shit she’d been through, it felt nice to finally win something. “I do,” she agreed. “I have King Alistair’s support, conditionally.”

“What’s the condition?”

Hawke was glad she’d thought to come to the office for this revelation. It was quiet, private. She could convince Cullen to agree if he needed convincing, away from the eyes of anyone who might notice. “He’s happy to support my candidacy, as long as the templars of Kirkwall will do so as well.” She inclined her head to him. “As you’re the highest-ranking templar left in the city, the decision is yours.”

Cullen actually sank into a chair opposite her. She’d only ever really seen him shaken facing abominations. Yet here he was, clearly stunned. “Serah Hawke, you don’t play small, do you?”

“This is my home.” Hawke met his searching gaze unflinching. “Kirkwall deserves my best.”

After a moment, Cullen huffed. “You know you have our support. I’ll write up something more official or meet with His Majesty if need be.”

Hawke beamed. It felt really, really nice to finally win something. 


End file.
